Ice's Wonderland
Ice's Wonderland is every thought and idea that hasn't quite reached the paper, or published onto fantendo in it's entirety from Ice. The publisher of this article finds comfort, and it becomes almost therapeudic for him to let go of all of his ideas like a blizzard, into one huge wonderland of thoughts and unfinished ideas! Likely to be his last article unless something goes horribly wrong and he somehow gets inspiration or motivation to try one of the ideas again. I shiver at just the thought! Anyhow, it'll be divided by the name of the series, or if it's a character it will get it's own little section too. There will likely be background for each section about each series/character. I know it's gonna be looking like a hot mess, but just please, let me have this. The Kraffen Series The Kraffen Series was sparked through a string of roleplays done with a few of my friends several years ago. We banded together and made a very disfunctional story, that we regardless had fun with due to the world we built and the sometimes ridiculous scenarios we made with it. Recreating it to make sense and still staying loyal was an incredibly arduous task. So slowly in my mind the idea crippled apart of posting the whole series, though the ideas remained long after, and this storyline is the one I think of the most out of all my unfinished stories. Kraffen: Part One *Plot 3 individuals find themselves meeting eachother after each one of their own personal cotastrophies. Jonathan, an individual who's father just passed, has now the entire kingdom to rule by his lonesome, though finds himself selling drugs as a side job. The company he works for, Oasis, has been a long ongoing project since the end of the "Kraffen War". In a secret attempt by the Kraffen government's forces, they have tried to experiment with new drugs, weapons, and other such things that could give them an upperhand when deciding to strike back at those who fought them long ago, and ultimately making their country on top, just as things were before. Jon's job was to record the effects the drugs have on the people he is dealing to, as that could be of use in war potentially. Though just as he starts to get a solid amount of evidence as to what the effects are and how they could be used negatively, Jon got inevitably busted, and was backed into a corner, and essentially fleed to the best of his ability. Luke, a mad genius, and secret scientist, has found himself rather depressed in his later years. So, as a result he becomes an addict trying to escape, to maybe find some sort of breakthrough to help him become the recognized scientist he so desperately desires to be. While going to meet his dealer one day, he finds himself potentially getting followed, and once confronting the person following him, he gets interrogated. Luke freezed up, and just confessed and gave himself up to authorities. Indigo, the leader of Kraffen's military program, Siren, finds himself at a crossroads when told that he is now in charge of Oasis, after a series of very unfortunate events in the program. This wouldn't be such a big deal if he wasn't tasked with building the world's most dangerous explosive, one that could wipe out a whole nation. This is especially troubling when considering that the mind that Indigo knows is most capable of building such a thing has recently been thrown in prison for ownership of illegal drugs. Though, their paths all cross when they find that they're all working for the same purpose, which was to destroy the opposing nation, Seizo. And so, when they all realize this when meeting in the same room, they all work together to hopefully end this conflict, and put themselves back on top of things. *The Bomb While continuing to work on the explosive device, they find that the only way they can all get parts is via a famous tech company known as Rainco. Problem is two out of the three people working on the bomb are suspected criminals, and the owner of the company, Tyler, is known for being paranoid. So, Indigo schedules a meet up just between both of them. After they both meet in the lounge of the company building for Rainco, Indigo discusses he needs more parts, as he works directly with the military, and they're working on new technology. Though Tyler immediately refuses, due to the high amount of crime that has happened recently, and the only way he could get permission is if the King, Jon, gave permission. Nobody working for the royal castle knows where Jon is, and if Jon were to expose himself it'd become much harder for them to hide this secret project. So, this left no choice but for Indigo to steal it once nightfall came. After breaking into the building as stealthily as possible, Indigo left with all the tech parts they needed. Though the next day, Tyler knocks on the Siren gate, to which Indigo answers, and explains that he works for the military, and is always bound by law, there was no way that he was the one who stole the parts. Eventually, Tyler gives up on arguing, and leaves. Indigo and Luke work side by side to build the device, while Jon attempts to learn how to use the equipment that will be tracking the explosive and igniting it, using a guide that Indigo wrote himself. Indigo has this helpless belief that Jon knows a lot more about technology than he really thinks. While Jon is working on operating the machine, something sort of clicks for him and he knows exactly how to use it. He remembers that his Dad taught him some of this stuff when he was really young, and he remembers glimpses of someone else who would often teach him many things on how to tinker with tech. With him remembering this, he's able to work on the machine much more fluidly. Luke and Indigo were just about finished, and so the next day Indigo got his plane ready, with the bomb hidden within a compartment of the plane. Indigo leaves to go to Seizo, though right as that happens, Tyler frantically comes knocking on the door of Siren, since he realized the parts that were stolen were exactly what they'd need for a deadly explosive device. Since he noticed Indigo's plane leaving, Tyler gets his own private jet and follows him. Though, meanwhile, Indigo has reached Seizo. He communicates with Jon, and they coordinate when to drop it. Indigo released it, and then Jon detonated it from afar. Right as it exploded, it blew Indigo's wing off, and he crash landed it in the fire. Shocked and confused, Indigo quickly makes it to a person he hears nearby yelling "Quickly! Come in! It's safe!", and as he followed that voice he found an older man with a curly gray beard next to the entrance to a bunker. Tyler, who was following behind, had to land his plane as the fire was overheating it. And he landed right next to the bunker Indigo was in, though without knowing he was in there. Tyler rushed inside, and was terrified when he saw Indigo in there, though quickly forgot, and just got in the shower to remove the chemicals from him. Indigo still had his headset on, and let Jon know that he's safe, though stranded in a bunker, and that he plans to overtake everyone in the bunker, and then right as he explains his headset goes dead. The old man then closes the door to the bunker. His name was Griff, he was an older man with curly hair and a beard, wearing a flannel and his underwear. Then there was a lady who made it in there named Raina, wearing pink clothing. And of course there was Tyler. Griff let everyone know not to panic, that they were safe with him in the bunker, and that he's been planning for doomsday for years. He said he had piles of food that could last for decades on end. He notified them that his computer monitor indicates the air purity is at .034%, meaning they would all have to be there for a while. This worries Indigo, as he's afraid that his plan might be exposed in the period of time. Meanwhile, Jon is panicking as Indigo's headset died. Jon figured that he had to be the one to save him, so he tells Luke to keep watch of everything while he's gone, and to keep track of the news. more soon! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Kraffen: Part Two M O R E S O O N ! ! ! Kraffen: Part Three M O R E S O O N ! ! ! Palekaiko Palekaiko '''is a story that has "no relation" with the Kraffen lore, rather it takes place in the same universe around a hundred years after the full string of events from Kraffen go down. 4 individuals who live on a peaceful, spiritually rich set of islands find themselves teaming up against a common threat. L'aiku, a fisherman, and a very spiritual man who has long believed in the stories passed down about the island from his family, who's history goes back to the very start of the island. He becomes very suspicious when many events start to become reminiscent of those told in the stories he's heard his whole life. Sheriff Teal, a man who has lived in the large dessert continent connected to Palekaiko his whole life, hasn't had a whole lot to do on duty for years, as the island has remained calm for years on end. Though, after earthquakes, a rise in crime, and ancient relics practically coming to life, he has to do a serious investigation to get to the bottom of it. Tyla, a young buisiness woman who is a multi-billionaire CEO of the world's leading tech company. After moving her company's corporate building into the oceans of Palekaiko she begins to regret it after getting practically haunted with visions and nightmares of bad happenings. Though is determined she can use her top of the market tech to solve what's really going on. Marley, an amnesiac roamer, only getting visions of what his past life was. Though journey's from place to place to hopefully try and find the place he so vaguely remembers as home. Though while on the islands of Palekaiko, the energy he feels there he claims feels extremely familiar, and is beginning to think it may be his true home. Suddenly, all of them and the many other islands of Palekaiko, gather around the shore of a long sunken statue. As the statue emerges, a loud screeching noise is heard, and many brace themselves for this to be the last moment of their lives, given what the prophecies have predicted. Though after it's all said and done, a man is seen emerge from the water, one who is said to be the reborn version of one of the many god's of their land, and seeks to do nothing but bad. ''M O R E S O O N ! ! !'' Krobia ''M O R E S O O N ! ! !'' Arcany ''M O R E S O O N ! ! !' Waveclash Epic Story Prince Icing Store Status of the Page I'm suspended right now and have no homework so I might get to work on this... Category:Original Articles